This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The fMRI Informatics core develops statistical methods for the analysis of functional MRI (fMRI) in populations and for the group-wise registration of large datasets. The core is involved in the analysis of multi-modal functional data and studies of the relationship between structure and function, which are used for neurosurgical intervention and other applications that require detailed maps of cortical areas that show these relationships.